


Bed 13

by nhixxie



Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, As an actual nurse I don't condone this lmaoo, Blow Jobs, Face-Fucking, Hand Jobs, M/M, Medical Kink, No crazy stuff just secret fucking while on shift lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:00:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26751019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nhixxie/pseuds/nhixxie
Summary: “Oh?” Alec grins, “You’d think that hefty medical degree would teach you how to multi-task.”Magnus scoffs. “And you’re any better?”“I’m a nurse, Doctor Bane,” Alec murmurs, a sinful smirk on his mouth, “If there’s one thing I can do, it’s to multi-task.”It's a slow night in the ICU.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946812
Comments: 59
Kudos: 284





	Bed 13

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second entry to Kinktober 2020! This might be a cheating a bit because the only medical thing about this medical play fic is the fact that it's a hospital AU. Either way! 
> 
> I'm @nhixxie on twitter and #nhixxific for livetweeting purposes.  
> Enjoy!

“Bed 13 should be good to go to the ward in the morning.”

The ICU on a night shift is either uncontrollable in its chaos or ghostly in its silence. Tonight, it’s quiet. One corner of the unit is filled with sick but stable patients, while the rest of the beds are curtained and closed. Half of the staff is on their hour break. The only sound in the air is the routine beeping of the telemetry monitors, punctuated by vague alarms from the occupied patient rooms.

Magnus hears Alec’s confused reply from across the charge nurse’s desk.

“He’s not making any urine and his creatinine has peaked.”

Magnus waves him off. “He has chronic kidney disease and this is his baseline.”

“But—”

Magnus cuts Alec off without even sparing him a look back. “Send him to the ward.”

“His potassium is 5.4,” Alec snaps, to which Magnus rolls his eyes.

“That’s normal.”

Alec very nearly growls under his breath. Magnus swivels his chair to face the wall, disinterested, something Alec fully takes as a slap on the face.

“High normal,” Alec retorts, “Do you really think his shot kidneys won’t bring that up to the sevens? What are you waiting for, a nice long run of V-tach? Or maybe you want to go full code—”

Magnus cuts him off. “Remind me again what your role is in this team?”

Alec is _seething_ and Magnus could laugh.

“I’m the charge nurse,” he manages to grit through clenched teeth.

“Know your place,” Magnus says, rising from his chair, “ _I’m_ the doc. _I_ get to make these decisions. Go to medical school if you want a piece of it.”

Magnus lets the words set in before shoving his hands in his pockets. He doesn’t have to look at Alec to know that he’s clenching every muscle in his body to prevent himself from throwing everything on his desk over Magnus’ head. If Magnus listens carefully, he could hear Alec tremble in his seat.

Magnus smirks.

“I’m going on my break,” he says coolly, already walking away, “Try not to call me for more stupid things.”

Magnus turns the corner and walks into the darkness of the empty unit, heading off to his private break room. He’s about to scan his pass card onto the sensor when he is abruptly shoved against the door. Magnus gnashes his teeth, a dull ache blooming in his shoulder.

“Are you insane?!” Magnus hisses, only to feel the words crumble on his tongue as Alec towers over him in the dark.

“How many open chests have you done?” Alec asks, his voice gravelly with withheld anger.

Magnus breathes, back pressed against the locked door behind him.

“Three—”

“Seventeen.” Alec says, “How many chest tube insertions?”

“Five—”

“Over thirty, how many code blues?”

Magnus opens his mouth to speak but is cut off immediately.

“Far more than I’d care to say. How many bedside ECMO insertions? Swan Ganz insertions? Intubations? Intra-aortic balloon pumps? Centrimags?”

Alec takes a silent step forward, and with his immense height, he crowds Magnus against the door with one hand planted against the wooden surface.

“I get it,” Alec murmurs, “You're new here. One year out of your residency, wanting so much to prove yourself.”

Magnus has to forcibly exhale after realizing he’s forgotten to breathe.

“But this is not your ICU,” he hisses, “It’s mine.”

Alec’s lips hovering over Magnus’ ear, letting Magnus hear every softly dispensed breath as if Alec’s anger has dissipated momentarily.

“So, Doctor,” Alec murmurs, “I’m going to say this once, and only once.”

Magnus feels a barely-there touch skate up his arm, so light that it makes him shudder. He could feel the minute movements of Alec’s mouth against his ear as Alec finally whispers,

“You don’t get to tell me what the fuck to do.”

The words spur Magnus into action.

He grabs a handful of Alec’s scrub top and drags him down into a deep, bruising kiss, one that Alec doesn’t waste time returning with equal vigor. The light touch that drew lines up Magnus’ arm becomes a heavy, possessive palm against the small of Magnus’ back. It presses Magnus against Alec so tightly that there’s no breathing room between them, only swallowed gasps and furiously wandering hands.

Alec kisses Magnus’ neck, tongue swirling against the skin before muttering with urgency, “Open the door.”

Alec bites down onto skin and Magnus gasps a quiet curse, knees nearly buckling. Magnus withdraws his hand underneath Alec’s shirt and pats his pockets for his pass card.

“Hurry,” Alec snaps.

“I would if you just stopped distracting me for a second,” Magnus grumbles under his breath.

“Oh?” Alec grins, taking a handful of Magnus’ ass through his scrubs, “You’d think that hefty medical degree would’ve taught you how to multi-task.”

Magnus scoffs. “And you’re any better?”

Alec presses their hips together, the friction it creates between their clothed cocks full of promise of what could be if Magnus just _opens the damn door_. Magnus swallows the obscene moan that tries to curl out of his mouth.

“I’m a nurse, Doctor Bane,” Alec murmurs, a sinful smirk on his mouth as he grazes a kiss on Magnus’ jaw, “If there’s one thing I can do, it’s to multi-task.”

Magnus mutters another expletive under his breath as he feels his cock harden, caged within his boxers, coaxed even more as Alec ruts against him. Alec furrows his brow, moaning softly at the heady sensation, jaw growing slack in the dark.

Magnus finally hears a faint beep and the door gives away under their weight. They both stumble into the modestly-sized room in a furious orchestration of clumsy kissing and hurried undressing. Magnus shoves Alec onto the couch with a loud poof of the cushions, the sound masked by the babbling of the television in the background.

Alec’s eyes, ones that initially held much disdain, are now heavy with white-hot want as he watches Magnus fall to his knees before him. Magnus doesn’t take his time; he frees Alec’s cock, tucking the waistband of Alec’s black boxer briefs under his balls as he curls a hand over the shaft. He laps at the head, tongue swirling teasing circles around the crown, before stretching his lips around Alec’s girth and sinking down as far as he could.

Alec breathes out a shuddering groan, eyes fluttering close. Magnus gives an experimental gulp at the end of every downstroke and hollows his cheeks at every upstroke, head bobbing in motions that make Alec’s head butt back against the back of the couch. Magnus uses his free hand to cup Alec’s balls, massaging them and spreading spit around Alec’s tightening sac. The sound Alec makes with his mouth licks down Magnus’ spine and grinds his cock upwards and against the fabric of his underwear.

Magnus pops off for a quick breather, _obscene_ , the sound it makes. It only makes Magnus want to get back on Alec as soon as he can, lungs bereft of air and eyes shining with tears. What an annoying obsession this is.

“Fuck,” Alec whispers, jaw slack as Magnus takes him in his mouth again, “That’s it.”

The gravel in Alec’s voice thunderclaps its way down Magnus’ straining cock in what is both the most irritating and pleasing thing in the world. Alec is _infuriating_ most of the time, clipping Magnus at every turn at work. Last night, Alec egged Magnus on with a condescending comment that dug right into his chest. Tonight, Magnus riles Alec up with some choice words, vile and bitter. They volley shots towards each other knowing full well it’s going to be returned with equal intensity.

But this thorn in Magnus' side is also the same beautiful flower in bloom before him, half-naked and pleasure-drunk under Magnus’ ministrations. Alec softly thrusts into Magnus’ mouth, the taste of precome bitter as it drips into the well of Magnus’ tongue. The thought of sharp-witted, no-nonsense Alec Lightwood reduced to whimpers and gasps by the wet heat of an experienced mouth brings Magnus’ palm over his own cock, desperately tugging it through his briefs.

This might all be what Magnus needs to come in his underwear, and he doesn’t know whether he should be embarrassed or proud. 

A gentle touch alights onto Magnus’ cheek as if to seek permission, and Magnus nods. Alec cradles Magnus’ head, fingertips threading through the short buzz of hair at his neck, and begins to thrust into Magnus’ mouth in earnest.

“Fuck,” Alec groans, “You feel so good, Magnus.. The mouth on you..”

Magnus rakes a hand up Alec’s hair-smattered abs and up his glorious pecs, flicking a thumb over a nipple. It arches Alec’s back off the couch like Magnus knows it would, a full-body quiver passing through Alec like an earthquake. _Devastating_ , Magnus desperately thinks. He lets the pad of his thumb rub circles over the sensitive bud, making Alec fuck harder in search of more friction.

“I’m close,” Alec gasps, hips stuttering in its rhythm, “I’m—I’m gonna come..”

Magnus cradles Alec’s hips with both hands and nods again; _do it_. It takes a few deep thrusts before Alec is bowing off the couch, muscles clenched tightly as he rides out the orgasm that is ripped from under him. Magnus swallows the warmth that pools on his tongue, panting as he wipes spit from the corners of his mouth. Before he could even think, Alec is already pulling him onto his lap and springing Magnus’ unattended cock from his briefs.

Alec spits onto his hand and curls his fingers around Magnus’ straining length, thumbing the bead of precum that sits at the slit. Alec knows how wound up Magnus is; he feels it in the way Magnus’ cock hangs heavy in the air, balls swollen and drawn tight. He jerks Magnus off with precision and intensity, leaving Magnus with nothing to do but to hold on as he is swept higher and higher, moaning and whining and nearly sobbing into the crook of Alec’s neck. With a twist of the wrist, Magnus hits his crest in all its breathless, quivering glory as Alec wrings ropes of white from his spent cock.

“Oh _god_ ,” Magnus grits, still riding out the aftershocks of his orgasm, “ _God, Alec—_ ”

Alec threads his fingers through Magnus’ hair.

“Was that good for you?” he asks, his smile gentle now.

Magnus sighs, wrapping his arms around Alec’s shoulders as he noses into Alec’s sweet-sheened neck. Their pretenses slide off their shoulders like silk robes, and whatever fun they had being versions of themselves fall away. 

Snappy Alec is riveting and all, but nothing compares to the wonders of an Alec who is gentle with his kisses and soothing with his words.

“That was perfect, Alexander,” Magnus says happily, pressing a kiss onto Alec’s shoulder, “What a splendid actor you’re shaping up to be.”

Alec laughs. “I’m sorry I took it too far with the ‘wanting so much to prove yourself’ bit. You're amazing, always.”

Magnus lays on his temple so he can look up at Alec. “I’m sorry if I took it too far with the ‘know your place’ bit. I love my nurses.”

Alec raises a brow. “All of your nurses?”

Magnus chuckles. “One much more than the others.”

Alec grins lazily, pressing a gentle kiss onto Magnus’ lips.

“We got.. thirty more minutes left on our break,” Alec says, “Anything else you want to do before our anniversary officially ends?”

Magnus glances at the clock, mulling a thought.

“.. A quick one.”

Alec chuckles as he drags Magnus down onto the couch.

Simon walks to the charge nurse’s desk to find Clary sitting on Alec’s chair, feet propped up.

“Where’s Alec?” he asks curiously.

“Having his break,” Clary grins, “With Magnus. It’s their anniversary and they have to work, so I told them to _take their time_.”

Simon gives Clary a knowing look. “Bed 13?”

Clary nods, giggling.

“Bed 13.”

“Well, happy anniversary to our favorite ICU couple,” Simon says, “And may their sex be as quiet as possible.”

“Here, here.” Clary says, raising a nonexistent glass.

There are, in fact, only twelve beds in the ICU.


End file.
